


歸家

by xxx83221



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 事情告了一段落之後，凱薩決定回去找威爾。牠原本不想久留…
Relationships: Caesar (Planet of the Apes 2011)/Will Rodman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	歸家

**Author's Note:**

> 噗浪《2020歐美圈聖誕新年交換糧食活動》贈糧
> 
> 1\. 本文接續電影第一集之設定。  
> 2\. 本文的宇宙中，112和113都對人體無害，電影後續的病毒擴散等事情沒有發生。

出乎凱薩意料之外的是，人類沒再來打攪牠們。為了保險起見，牠要同伴們先低調行事，而牠自己則外出偷了幾份報紙。於是牠得知人類已經把這片樹林劃為了保護區，禁止非相關人員出入。牠還得知，人類在牠們的出逃行動中使用真槍實彈的行為也遭到了他們自己的同胞中的一群叫「動保人士」的人類的反對。爾後是一連串關於各種動物收容所中不堪環境的爆料。這樣的發展其實不太讓凱薩驚訝；牠一直都知道，人類之中也有溫柔善良的一類。

  
像是威爾。

  
Redwoods裡的生活平靜而愉快；牠們悼念了在出逃行動裡犧牲的巴克還有其他猩猩，為牠們建了紀念碑。大部分的同伴就此越過了傷痛，開始各自築巢。一切都在往好的方向發展。

可是凱薩卻感覺與威爾道別所帶來的傷心疲倦似乎永遠也不會消失。理智上，牠知道自己做了正確的選擇：牠的同胞們需要牠，而牠長久裡以來在人類社群裡的困惑與格格不入的感覺也不是空穴來風。但是威爾的離去確實在牠的心裡留下了難以抹滅的傷痕。甚至有時候在夜裡，牠會忍不住地希望這一切都沒有發生過、會希望自己不是一大群猩猩的首領、會希望自己還是威爾懷抱裡的那隻小猩猩。

『在想事情？』莫瑞斯對著牠打手語。  
『沒什麼。』  
『在想人類？』莫瑞斯又問。

凱薩的手指停在半空中。

『我不會怪你，』莫瑞斯又補充，『我懂。人類。有時候也很好。』  
『你也有遇過好人類嗎？』凱薩好奇地比劃。  
『有的。』莫瑞斯立刻打手勢回應，但又潦草而落寞地補上一句，『只是都分開了。』  
『為什麼？』  
『不知道。但我記得。一個女人，照顧我，小時候。莉莉。進了馬戲團，沒再見過。一個男人，會走鋼索。總是給我餅乾。退休了。沒再見過。』

凱薩點點頭。牠只單純向牠的同胞們解釋過，人類已經不會再來這片樹林了，就算遇到，也要遠遠地避開。至於其他關於人類的事，牠就沒再多做說明。牠的同胞們儘管已經變得和牠一樣聰明，但畢竟不像牠一樣瞭解人類的文化，想必也是不會懂的。

除了莫瑞斯。凱薩甚至懷疑莫瑞斯懂得的其實比牠更多，畢竟牠看過電視上的馬戲團表演，知道在那邊表演會接觸到多少人類。而牠自己，有很長一段時間接觸到的人類就只有威爾、爺爺和卡洛琳。再說，莫瑞斯在吸入112以前就已經幾乎和牠一樣聰明，凱薩毫不懷疑現在的莫瑞斯的智力在自己之上，只是出於敦厚的個性才一直沒有出來領頭。

『我和他待了很久。』過了一段時間，牠終於回應了莫瑞斯，『他叫威爾。』牠對著莫瑞斯拚出威爾的名字。然後不知怎麼地，牠覺得還不太夠，於是牠張開嘴巴，「…威爾。」牠說。

一直到真正說出這個名字，凱薩才驚覺自己有多想念他。其實他一直想學會說話，也私底下練習過，但還沒來得及說給威爾聽，那些亂七八糟卻又必然會發生的事情就發生了。

莫瑞斯看著牠，然後靠得近了一些，『想要見面嗎？』

凱薩訝異地回看，『不可能，』牠回應，手語打得飛快，『他的家在人類那裡。我的家在這裡。』

『人類也不會一直待在家裡。』莫瑞斯回應牠。  
『但是我離開了，這裡要怎麼辦？』凱薩問。  
『我來。』莫瑞斯簡單地回答。

凱薩告訴牠的同伴，為了進一步打探關於人類的消息，牠要獨自外出幾天。這段期間，如果大家遭遇到了任何問題，莫瑞斯會代替牠下指示。

『要小心，』莫瑞斯在牠臨走前叮囑牠，『找到你想見的人類。小心其他人類。』  
『放心。』凱薩搭了搭莫瑞斯的肩膀。

  
當只有一隻猩猩的時候，要隱蔽行動就很容易了。凱薩等天色完全暗下來的時候才出發，天色開始漸亮的時候則在樹頂和屋頂上方移動。越靠近威爾的家，景色就越令牠熟悉：威爾曾帶牠去的公園、威爾會買冰淇淋給牠的小商店、牠和威爾在聖誕節時一起到訪享用過蛋糕的社區活動中心。

終於，牠看到了那扇熟悉的小窗子。

牠曾經在那間可怕的收容所裡畫上那扇小窗子，試圖營造出家的感覺。後來威爾每一次來看牠，都沒能帶牠回家，於是牠生氣了、失望了、放棄了；牠抹掉了那扇小窗，決定那裡再也不是牠的家。

可是牠還記得，當威爾最後一次造訪、告訴牠他們終於可以回家時，牠其實猶豫了。有時候牠也在想，如果當時牠不是一切都已經計畫完備、退無可退，那牠是不是會選擇和威爾回去，再一次試著融入人類社會，努力和威爾過著他們躲躲藏藏卻也清靜的日子？

這個問題曾在Redwoods裡被凱薩在牠聰明的頭腦中深深埋起。牠做出了選擇，沒有什麼好想的，牠告訴自己。但是現在看著那一扇小窗，這個問題又再度浮起。

凱薩用力地搖了搖頭。牠只是回來看看威爾，牠的家和同伴依然在Redwoods。

牠跳躍了幾次，找到了一扇沒有關好的窗戶，然後一個翻身就進到了屋子裡。

  
現在還是清晨，威爾的家裡一片昏暗。凱薩安靜地來到臥房，看見威爾獨自一人躺在床上。凱薩有些困惑卡洛琳去哪裡了，但一方面也覺得這樣也好。牠來到威爾的床邊。威爾在睡夢中平緩地呼吸；凱薩發現他似乎瘦了很多。

「…威爾。」牠低聲地呼喚，一邊用手摸了摸威爾的臉頰，「威爾。」牠又喚了一次。

威爾的眼皮顫動了幾下，然後慢慢地睜開了眼睛；月光反射在他棕色的眼睛裡。

「…凱薩？」他看著凱薩，喃喃地說，「凱薩。天啊，凱薩！」他跳了起來，把凱薩抱進了懷裡。

  
凱薩不得不承認，有那麼一瞬間，牠真的以為自己回家了。牠在威爾身上聞到了熟悉的氣味：威爾自己的體味、他慣用的沐浴乳和棉被跟衣服裡的洗衣精的清香，就跟牠小時候聞到的一樣。

「怎麼了？」威爾終於放開牠，用手指磨蹭著牠的臉，又迅速地看了看牠的身體，「你怎麼突然回來了？發生了什麼事嗎？」他急促地問，「你的同伴──牠們對你不好嗎？」

凱薩伸出一隻手摸了摸威爾的臉頰，試圖讓他冷靜下來，然後才回應，『我沒事。有一些同伴和我有不同的未來計畫，但大家都對我很好。』牠比劃著，停頓了一下，然後才又繼續，『我只是回來看看你。』牠解釋。

威爾的呼吸平穩了下來，然後點了點頭，「那就好。那就好，」他說，然後露出了一點笑容，「我一直很擔心你。」

凱薩的胸口被沉重的歉意給攫住了。牠想著也許之後應該要建立一個可以和威爾定期聯絡的手段；但牠也擔心同伴對此會有什麼意見。

『你一個人？』凱薩試圖用關心來彌補，『爺爺跟卡洛琳呢？』

威爾的眼神黯淡了下來，「爸他已經走了…他生病了。」他沙啞地說。

凱薩一時之間什麼也比不出來。

爺爺走了？那個一直很照顧牠的老先生…為了牠和鄰居起衝突…牠拚了命去維護的…威爾窮盡畢生所學想要救治的…死了？

威爾是因為這樣才瘦了這麼多，凱薩意識到。

『是因為我嗎？』凱薩顫抖地比著。  
「什麼？」  
『是因為我沒有留在這裡繼續讓你研究，所以爺爺才會死嗎？』凱薩絕望地問。

「不！」威爾立即回答，「聽著，凱薩──你是對的。我…人類不應該豢養你。你絕對沒有害死爸。他只是生病了，病得很重。相反的，你多給了他好幾年的清醒、健康的時光，」威爾看著牠的眼睛，「我不能再為此感謝你更多，凱薩。」他溫柔地說。

凱薩有些懷疑威爾是真的這麼想，還是只是為了安慰牠。無論如何，牠點了點頭，『那卡洛琳呢？』牠又問。

威爾抿了一下嘴唇，「嗯──」他思考了一下，似乎是在想著該怎麼簡單地和凱薩解釋發生了什麼，「這麼說吧──我們遇到了一些事情。然後她向前走了，而我沒有。」

『你說得不清不楚。』凱薩敏銳地回應。牠一點也不喜歡威爾把牠當成小孩子。以猩猩的年紀來說牠不小了，更不要說頭腦也比人類的小孩要好。

威爾嘆了一口氣，「我只是…好吧，」他點了點頭，「我跟她在你的事情上發生了一些分歧…但那是我的錯。我…」他停頓了一下，然後語氣忽然哽咽了起來，「我們發生了一些爭執。我說了很多難聽的話。我想只是比她需要更長的時間來接受你離開了。而當…而當兩個人發生這種事情的時候，要一起走下去對他們來說就會變得很困難。」

凱薩看著威爾，『對不起。』牠只能比出這句話。

「不，你不需要道歉，凱薩，」威爾露出一個虛弱的微笑，撫摸著凱薩的臉，「這不是你的錯，你一直都是對的。錯的總是人類。」他說，然後給了凱薩一個擁抱，「你很快就得回去了嗎？」他問凱薩。

凱薩原本只預計在這裡待上一兩天。可是牠把手舉到胸口前，卻遲遲比不出這個回答。

牠辦不到。爺爺走了，卡洛琳也離開了──不管威爾怎麼說，凱薩都認為在這兩件事上自己必須負起一些責任；威爾現在獨自一人。牠發現自己沒辦法告訴威爾牠很快就又要留下他獨自一人了。牠想到莫瑞斯──牠能做到的，應該。

『我也許能待上一個星期，』牠回答，『我有個朋友會替我在Redwoods照顧大家。』

威爾臉上的笑容讓他看上去閃閃發光，幾乎又回到了從前爺爺和卡洛琳都還在的時候，「太好了，」他用自己的額頭抵著凱薩的，就像他們以前那樣，「我們又可以一起玩、一起做菜…也許沒辦法出門，但我們可以在庭院裡玩玩傳接球。對了，我得去一趟超市買點冰淇淋。我打賭樹林裡吃不到那個。」他快樂地滔滔不絕。

不知道為什麼，看著威爾變得如此高興，反而讓凱薩格外心痛。『你應該繼續睡覺了。』凱薩表示。

「也對，」威爾笑著說，打了一個哈欠，「既然你來了，明天就會有很多事要做。」他說，然後爬回床上，「來吧，我們一起睡。」他為凱薩整理出一個位置。

凱薩猶豫了一下，還是跟著爬上了床。即使是在離開之前，牠也已經很久沒有和威爾睡在同一張床上了──牠記得小的時候還會這麼做，但後來牠有了自己的房間跟床，然後又來了卡洛琳。牠掀開棉被的另一側，然後窩了進去。

「晚安。」威爾睡意濃厚地說，然後似乎因為實在是太累了，隨即閉上了眼睛。

「…晚安。」凱薩悄悄地說，但不確定威爾是否有聽見。牠對著威爾眨了眨眼睛，然後更往下躺了一些，把臉的下半部都埋進被子裡。棉被裡面有威爾的體溫，還有滿滿的威爾的氣味。

雖然人類是視覺的動物，但對於像凱薩這樣的物種來說，味道比外表更重要。

  
凱薩忽然記起牠第一次發現威爾的味道很迷人的時候。牠忘了牠當時幾歲，但牠記得牠那陣子曾經被威爾嚴厲地告誡過不可以再用下體去磨蹭桌角或沙發扶手了。牠還記得，當時威爾伸手抹過他那張紅得好看的臉，「有正確而且安全的方法能做這件事，凱薩。噢，天啊，我竟然得教你這個…不過我想，為了我們的沙發著想，我們還是得…讓你學會正確的方法。好吧。」他說。凱薩記得威爾拿了一塊白板和一隻白板筆畫了圖解，教牠怎麼用手撫慰自己，包括如何用手掌包裹住陰莖上下套弄、如何用拇指摩娑過頂端那些會帶來快感的部分，當然也包括怎麼在事後用衛生紙清理。還有──威爾告訴牠──性在人類社會裡是很私密的事情，只有非常親密的人才可以共享。

差不多剛好在同一個時期──可能就距離那次教學差不多一星期──牠有一次晚上睡不著覺，爬起來想去找威爾。威爾的房門半掩著，凱薩好奇地往裡面看。

牠看見威爾背對著牠，正在看電腦。這真奇怪，威爾通常只在飯廳的桌上用電腦，牠想著。然後牠聽見威爾發出一陣牠從來沒有聽過的急促喘息，伴隨著他右手的快速動作和一些黏稠液體發出的滋啾聲。當時逐漸變得越來越聰明的凱薩立即記起了威爾的教學，並且明白了威爾現在正在做什麼。牠瞇起眼睛，注視著威爾的後頸，透過螢幕散發出的些微光亮，牠可以看到那裡覆著一層薄汗。

牠就是在那個時候聞到了威爾身上的那種味道。一種混合了他平日的味道、汗水、費洛蒙和體液的腥味的味道。牠站在那裡，細細地聞著。然後一股酥麻的渴望攫住了牠的下半身；牠記得威爾告訴牠，這個狀況叫做勃起。於是牠站在那裡，盯著威爾後頸的細毛跟汗水，聞著他的味道，一邊按照威爾教牠的那樣撫弄自己。不知怎麼的，同樣是刺激那個部位，看著威爾、聞著那股味道做起來的感覺和平常完全不同。

凱薩在一瞬間有個衝動，想要跑去威爾的身邊，央求他碰自己，也讓自己碰碰他。性是親密的人之間會做的事情，不是嗎？牠跟威爾難道不足夠親密？但牠猶豫了一下，最終還是不敢冒然行事。

牠聽見威爾低聲地呻吟了一聲，空氣中那股刺激著牠的腥味變得更濃郁了。幾秒鐘後，牠也達到了高潮。威爾抽了幾張衛生紙。一陣衣服的摩擦聲。威爾去睡覺了。

猩猩的射精量很多，凱薩的手弄得髒兮兮的，還有幾滴精液滴到了地板上。威爾不會喜歡這樣的，凱薩慌慌張張地想到，趕緊悄悄去廚房洗手，順便拿了一堆廚房紙巾來清理。然後牠回到房間，躺到牠的床上，閉上眼睛。

奇怪的罪惡感開始在牠的後腦杓慢慢展開。牠翻了一個身。牠的直覺，還有牠逐漸變聰明的那個部分──似乎正在告訴牠，這樣做是錯的。牠又翻了一個身。不安的感覺在牠的胃裡攪動。牠在惶惶不安中慢慢入眠。在快要睡著的前一刻，牠決定：這件事應該當成沒有發生過。幾天後在醫院，牠告訴威爾，他應該約卡洛琳出去。

  
凱薩決定停止回想。牠翻了個身，看見威爾的後頸。牠又翻了回去。有個原始的聲音告訴叫牠把手伸到棉被裡，偷偷地來。不，牠拒絕了那個聲音，我長大了，變聰明了，不會再做那種瘋狂的蠢事了。

真的嗎？那個聲音又問。凱薩憤怒地睜開眼睛，跳下了床。牠選擇回到自己的房間，遠離威爾和他的味道。牠在牠的衣櫃裡找到一件褲子；牠有一段時間沒穿上這種東西了。牠把褲子套上，然後倒在牠滿是灰塵的小床裡，用遺留在那裡的舊被子把自己胡亂包裹起來。

牠逐漸地沉入夢鄉。

可是那個聲音還是在問：真的嗎？


End file.
